Homeowners who desire to display the flag frequently employ a pole mounting that extends outward of a vertical wall. The mounting supports a pole that may be either perpendicular to the wall or at an angle with outer end of the pole at a higher elevation than the mounting. Guidelines for showing respect to the United States flag suggest that the flag be lowered at sunset and not raised until sunrise. Alternately, if one wishes to continue to display the flag after sunset, the flag should be illuminated. Raising and lowering the flag on a regular basis can be burdensome for one who wishes to show respect, and therefore it is desirable to provide a simple flagpole that can be easily and inexpensively illuminated after sunset.